He Would Never Know
by Dally-Fang
Summary: Celeste's shallow pants billowed in front of her face, which was coated with tiny droplets of water. Her heart thrashed in her chest, which was heaving up and down continuously, causing her to clutch herself. She was trying to protect herself, but she couldn't. Nobody could. Celeste glanced at Cato, who shook his head and straightened his back, showing her...


Chapter 1: He Would Never Know

Edited: October 23, 2012

**Chocolate ringlets cascaded down** her petty shoulders, whirling around her delicate facial features, which were contorted with unmasked fright. Jade eyes peered behind her thick eyelashes, which were fluttering minutely, barely grazing her high cheekbones that were stained with the lightest shade of roseate. Her naturally pouty lips were puckered to the side, revealing runty dimples at the corner of her mouth. She swiped away her fringe and turned to the side, where she could face her older brother, whose face was drenched with sweat. He was worried and so was she. Celeste Myers was clearly frightened by the idea of attending the Hunger Games and so was her brother. He was twenty, and he was her legal guardian. Her parents had died a year ago in an "accident."

Cato scanned the crowd for Celeste, who had her back facing Cato. Once he spotted her, the corners of his lips curved themselves into a grimace, and he prayed in his mind that she was not chosen. He knew she wouldn't be able to handle the games with all the stress she had on her shoulders. She was barely sixteen, but she had to provide for herself and her brother. His eyes landed on her back, and he willed her to turn around for a moment. He wanted to see her, but he didn't want to at the same time. She barely knew him or at least that's what he thought; however, he knew a lot about her.

Celeste was a great strategist, and she was physically capable of doing any combat training. However, she wasn't mentally strong. He knew that first-hand. The day the Mayor had announced her parents' death on stage, where anyone could assume they had been traitors, she had changed. Her eyes were bottomless pits, exposing her soul's death. She was there, but she wasn't alive. Celeste had been an ecstatic person, and she always tried to make people feel better about a situation. That all ended when it had started.

Cato had always had a crush on her - well, he was practically in love with her. He knew her, even though he knew she barely paid him any attention. Sighing, Cato ran a hand through his perfectly gelled hair, making them spray over his pallid forehead, which was creased with thought. He ducked his head for a second, before he raised it and found empty eyes staring back at him. Cato blinked rapidly. Was she looking at him?

The corners of her lips twitched upwards, before her lips were graced with a runty beam. She nodded her head at Cato, silently wishing him good luck. Cato smirked and dipped his head downward, which meant he was wishing her the same. May the odds be ever in their favor. Her head snapped to the front, causing her hair to whip onto her eyes, which made her groan and snatch the strand away. She gnawed on her bottom lip and nervously wrung her right wrist. She didn't want to go into the Games, especially after what she had seen.

Their escort, Coral Nightshade, stalked toward the crowd, looming well above everyone's head. Her ten inch heels smacked garishly against the stage's floorboards, causing Celeste to flinch and clutch her forearms. Unconsciously, she removed her hands from herself and wrung her wrist. If she was called, she couldn't afford to look weak and pathetic. There was silence, whic made her bounce on her heels. Cato watched her from the distance and couldn't help but hope someone else would be called. It was a selfish thought, but he couldn't risk her. She couldn't be destroyed. Celeste was broken, but it was fixable. If she was destroyed, there wasn't any hope for her, and he knew it. Coral stepped beside the Mayor, who was giving his usual speech with a tinge of pride. District Two thought this was an honor just like Cato.

Coral sauntered leisurely toward the microphone, making her every languid movement create suspense. She couldn't stand it anymore. Coral's platinum locks stumbled elegantly down her shoulders, which were unnaturally narrow for her broad hips. Her swarthy skin was layered with tattoos and piercings, which were stuck to her plucked eyebrows and earlobes. Coral's face was pursed upwards, and she stared at the crowd from under her nose. She cleared her throat, saying:

"Welcome, everyone to the 74th Hunger Games. It is an honor to compete in these games. You will support your district and show pride. You will bring eternal glory and treasures to your family! The districts will show respect to you.

"Let's start with the ladies."

Celeste's shallow pants billowed in front of her face, which was coated with tiny droplets of water. Her heart thrashed in her chest, which was heaving up and down continuously, causing her to clutch herself. She was trying to protect herself, but she couldn't. Nobody could. Celeste could hear herself breathing, could hear everyone shuffling beside her, which made her feel sick to her stomach. There was something dictating her to stay upright, but it was hard. She was going to fall, but she was trying to support herself. Celeste glanced at Cato, who shook his head and straightened his back, showing her how she was supposed to act. He motioned to his chest and flared his nostrils.

Breathe.

She nodded and steadied her breaths, making her feel calmer. There was still a sense of panic at the pit of her stomach, but she felt so much better. A sense of security settled over her, and that's why she admired Cato. He made her feel safe even if she wasn't. Her heart hammered in her ears, roaring over Coral's fingering. Coral smirked and narrowed her eyes at the crowd.

"Clove Nadia."

She breathed out a sigh and peeked at the older girl, who had eagerly rushed toward the stage. Her eyes were wide with excitement, and she clenched and gritted her teeth and fists. Clove glanced at the crowd, before she straightened her back and lifted her chin. The crowd hollered noisily, clapping for Clove. They knew she had a shot of winning.

"Now the gentlemen."

Celeste snapped her head to Cato's direction, but he wasn't looking at her anymore. He was anticipating his name. He wanted to go into the Games because he wanted to show everyone he was the best. He wanted to bring pride to his district and family, but he wanted to impress Celeste the most. When he got out alive, he would be able to support her and show her that he was the right person for her. He would show her that he would be able to protect her from anything. Cato needed the Games. It was his turn.

Gnawing on her lip, she tried to make him look in her direction, but he wouldn't turn his head. She nearly whimpered and tried to restrain herself from stopping Coral from grabbing the next name. He couldn't go because he was her sense of protection. Without him, she would be nothing, and she knew it. She swallowed and turned to the front, where she could see Coral's eyes peeking at the next tribute's name. She smirked and whirled around, facing them fully.

"Cato Parker."

Celeste's face paled, and she rolled her shoulders to the side as he strolled toward the stage. She whimpered and dry sobbed onto her arm. Her tears staggered down her ghastly cheeks, but nobody saw them. Crying out loud, she bumped against the crowd, who screamed for Cato.

"Please, no," she whispered under her breath.

Cato reached the stage with a violent sneer on his face. His shoulders were rolled back and his chin was held high. He scanned the crowd, and he furrowed his eyebrows when he caught a glimpse of Celeste leaving. He frowned, ruining his image for a second before recovering himself. Cato knew she didn't care for him, but this was hurtful. He hardened himself and glowered at the crowd. Cato would come back for his district's sake even if Celeste didn't want him. No matter what her feelings were for him, he would come back just to spite her, or...tell her about his love for her. Cato turned his head to the side and shook Clove's hand.

Celeste chewed on her bottom lip and glanced at Cato once she had composed herself. She stood on her tip toes and tried to catch his attention, but he looked like he was pointedly ignoring her. Wringing her wrist, she shook her head and allowed a few tears to escape her eyes. He was led out of the Town Square and ushered to the Justice Building, ignoring the way Celeste was steadily breaking down.

In his mind, Celeste never noticed him, but that wasn't true. She always noticed him, and she always looked for him. Celeste admired him but was worried for him. She knew he struggled with himself because he tried to make himself seem stronger than he was. Celeste knew he was strong, but he wasn't emotionally capable. His parents made sure of it. He protected her and made her feel better. When her parents had passed away, he had been there in a subtle manner, making sure he wasn't too direct but still there. She liked how he tried to be sneaky, but she saw through him.

For now, he would never know of her affection for him. He would never know anything, and he would continue to question why she had hurt him so much with her actions. Cato would never know the answer to his question: Did she love him?


End file.
